


Accident

by mkjm



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkjm/pseuds/mkjm
Summary: Reupload, as I didn't like having this posted on my other account. Sorry for any inconveniences.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload, as I didn't like having this posted on my other account. Sorry for any inconveniences.

Leo wakes up at 2 a.m., rolling over in his bed and glaring at the bright red numbers on the hotel alarm clock. He was never the heaviest sleeper anyway, but just one good night of sleep couldn't possibly be too much to ask. The cause of his waking up was a certain Madara Mikejima, a loud groan coming from the taller waking the ginger up.

Leo glances over towards the other bed that Madara's in, sitting up properly and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. ' _Is he alright..? That was... loud..._ ' Leo thinks, watching the brunet toss and turn. ' _Maybe he's having a nightmare..._ '

More strangled noises echo through the room, a soft gasp mixed in with them. He can't see Madara's face, it's too dark, and he doesn't want to turn the light on (it's too far away.)

A sudden realization of what's happening sets in, everything clicking. ' _Oh. He's having a wet dream_.' After that thought, as much as he wants to just forget this all and go back to sleep, Leo can't seem to tear his eyes from Madara. The noises he's making are... well, _lewd_ , and Leo is just a stupid hormonal teenager, so—

Against his better judgment Leo delves a hand past the waistband of his sweatpants, fingers loosely wrapping around his half-hard length. It's bad of him to do this, to lie within meters of his best friend and do something like this, but he can't deny that Madara is fucking hot, and the different moans and whines he's making are driving Leo crazy.

Plus it's not as if he hasn't thought about Madara while doing this before, as embarrassing as it is to admit it. He picks up his pace a little, using his free hand to stop himself from being too loud. Madara looks pretty deep asleep, but it can't hurt to be careful about it.

Running his thumb over the slit, he whines, thinking about how it'd feel if it were Madara's hands instead. From experience with holding them, Madara's hands are rougher, more calloused. He'd probably tease Leo a lot, but still be gentle. Imagining Madara saying dirty things to him is definitely doing it for him, and any attempts to keep his own voice down are becoming futile. He kicks off the sheets, feeling as if he's going to melt before the cool air hits him. He hisses, evidently much, much too loud, as Madara stirs in the bed next to him.

Madara turns over, facing Leo, and Leo's soul nearly leaves his fucking body when he sees Madara blink his eyes open slowly. "Leo-san...?" He yawns, Leo frozen in his spot. "What are you...?" Madara tenses as well, all pieces pulled together. " _Oh_ ," he mumbles, followed by nervous laughter.

' _I want to die—God I want to disappear, I want to vanish— why why why why wh–_ '

There's a million, billion things Madara could say, but Leo wouldn't've ever guessed he would say what he did.

"Ah... do you want some help with that, Leo-san?" Madara asks carefully, sitting up. They've never done much other than kissing before, hell, they haven't even properly declared if they're dating or not, so...

Leo blinks like a deer in headlights, once, then twice, brain not quite processing what happens for a moment until— "Um, i-if you wouldn't mind." The words are out of his mouth before he even realizes he's saying them, blush rising to his cheeks at an alarming rate.

Madara sits down on the edge of Leo's bed, and now that he's closer Leo can see his face is red too. "I’m sorry if I'm not the best at this, I've only ever done this stuff to myself, so..." He trails off, dragging a finger from the base to tip of Leo's dick. _Teasing_...

Madara laughs a little as Leo groans and buries his head into the nape of his neck. "Sorry, am I doing a good job?" Madara asks quietly, Leo nodding curtly. "Y-Yeah, it's really good– just, ngh, need more, t-touch me more, please,"

Leo's voice is needy and laced with lust, and Madara can't help but give in when he asks so nicely. He picks up his pace, wrapping his hand fully around his length, Leo choking on a gasp. "Yes," he breathes, "that's so perfect, just like– _haah_ , just like that, Mikejima,"

Madara flushes at Leo's praise, visibly hard through his sweatpants. Not wanting to ask too much of Leo, he doesn't say anything, simply focusing on Leo's pleasure for now.

" _Ah_ —, _shit_ , I'm close, I'm so close, _Madara_ –" he mewls, before his body is overcome with intense pleasure, biting in to Madara's shoulder to muffle his own cries. There's no other word to describe the sensation other than blissful, the way Madara's hands worked on him better than anything he'd done himself, anything he'd ever imagined it feeling like.

Thick ropes of cum splatter Madara's hand and across both their stomachs. Leo takes a moment to breathe, every intake of air ragged and shallow. Madara grabs a tissue from the bedside table, wiping off his hand and the rest of the mess.

"Hey, uh, do you want me to get that for you?" Leo asks, eyes flickering from Madara's crotch back up to his eyes. Madara swallows, realizing what he's implying. "Huh? Oh, no no, you don't need to worry about it. You're probably really tired already and—"

"It's fine, I just need to know if you're okay with it." Leo huffs, pulling his own pyjama pants back up.

"I'd be okay with it, just– _you don't have to_."

Leo rolls his eyes. "You helped me, even though you didn't have to, so..." Leo rubs Madara through his sweatpants, Madara pressing his lips in a thin line to hold back a moan.

"Hey~ Mama," Leo drawls, "you were having a weird dream, right? What was it about?"

" _A-Ah_ — t-that's..." Madara's voice is shaky, Leo looking at him questioningly.

"C'mon, tell me~"

There's a beat of silence, Leo pulling his hand away for a moment, Madara's hips involuntarily thrusting forwards, begging for more contact.

"I-It was about you, _hngh, fuck_ , it's always about you, Leo," Madara groans, voice raw and desperate. Leo grins, nimble fingers slipping past Madara's waistband the moment the brunet says his name.

Leo didn't have too many expectations for what Madara's— y'know,— would be like, but like many other things about Madara it surpasses all of his expectations.

"It's big," Leo half-laughs, fingers wrapping around it. “Mmh, this is totally unfair, ya know?”

”What d-do you mean by that, Leo... s-san..?” Madara’s voice breaks a little, breathy as Leo works his hand.

Leo shrugs. “I dunno, it just is, yeah?”

Madara can’t help but chuckle, Leo’s nonsensical words even making an appearance in a situation such as this. Laughter melts into another moan as Leo begins moving his hand faster, pressing quick kisses to Madara’s chest as he brings him to the brink of his orgasm.

“Leo-san,” Madara warns, Leo looking up at him with a coy smile.

“Already~? _Geez_ , too easy~ Well, come on, _Madara_ ~” Madara feels Leo’s hand tighten around him, and he doesn’t take longer than just a couple more strokes before he’s spilling into Leo’s hand, Leo wearing an entertained expression all the while. Madara takes a deep breath, shuddering as he comes down from his high.

“T-Thank you for that, Leo-san,” Madara murmurs, pulling up his sweatpants and reaching for another tissue. He takes Leo’s hand, wiping it gently.

“I can do that myself,” Leo grumbles, but there’s still a goofy smile gracing his face. Madara shrugs, tossing the tissue into the trash.

“We still have lots of time to sleep, so...” Madara wraps his arms around Leo’s waist, dragging him down against the sheets. “Cuddle me, Leo-san~”

 


End file.
